


A Fairytale Ending

by Elvendork



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Zurich Spoilers, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, The Dreamer Who Found His Wings: A Cabin Pressure Fairytale.</p><p>"Once upon a time there was a little boy who wanted more than anything in the world to be able to fly..."</p><p>
  <b>BEWARE: ZURICH SPOILERS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of nonsense I wrote because I got the first line stuck in my head months ago. I wrote up until "he hesitated" straight away. Then I waited for Zurich to air so I could make the ending canon-compliant.

Once upon a time there was a little boy who wanted more than anything in the world to be able to fly. He spent his whole childhood wishing for it, but eventually he learned that wishing would get him nowhere and he would have to work instead. He worked the hardest he possibly could. He toiled and he toiled, day and night, for many months, and still he could not fly.

Finally, finally, when the little boy was not a little boy anymore but a young man, he found his wings. He had wanted very badly for his father to witness this moment, though, and his father had died a short time before, so the young man was heavy with grief. He had loved his father very much and had wanted to make him proud.

His first job as a man of the air was not a happy one. He did not enjoy it at all, and for a time he was discouraged. He still desired nothing more than to fly, but he did not think he could stand to stay here for a moment longer. He struck out again and searched for fresh employment, which he soon found.

The woman who hired him was immensely powerful, but her machine was in a poor state. It was old and pieces kept falling off it. The young man was frightened that it would not stay in the air and he flew it very cautiously.

His co-pilot was much more relaxed, for he was both more experienced and more naturally skilled. He had fallen from grace some years before, but this had never tarnished the high opinion of their young steward. The steward was the son of their employer. He was not a very clever man, but he was optimistic, loving, and extremely kind.

Together the strange little group faced many adventures and overcame many difficulties. They were each very different from the others, but eventually found that this worked to their advantage. They were able to pool their resources and tackle any foe which challenged them, and they all became good friends in the process.

The young man learned a great deal in this time. He relinquished a little of his pride and developed some humility to take its place. His confidence grew by the day. He became a much better pilot. He realised that, though he still had little money and he still was not often recognised as the superior pilot, it did not matter as much as it once had. He was happy. He even met a clever and funny young woman who was the princess of a foreign land, and the two of them, having many interests in common, quickly began to fall in love.

All things must change, though, and this small period of contentment was no exception. His employer was a fierce woman but she had a surprisingly soft heart and she grew weary of not being able to provide for him as she ought to. She encouraged him to seek more gainful work, where his skills could be put to good use and where he could be paid for doing what he loved most of all. He was reluctant. He had grown to care for this oddball team very deeply and he knew that their business would not last long without him.

Eventually, however, he was persuaded to look elsewhere and his family – they had by this time reached a point where no other description was suitable – were both pleased and saddened by this turn of events. They were proud of their friend and they wished him all the luck and success in the world, but they did not want to lose him. They did not know what would happen if they did, to them or to their business. It was for this reason that when the young man was offered the opportunity of a lifetime, the opportunity he had spent many long years working towards, he hesitated.

There followed such a strange series of events that if the young pilot had not lived them, he would never have believed it. In the midst of a plot by the kind steward’s cruel father to take back their beloved plane once and for all, they discovered – of all things – buried treasure. Such was the value of this treasure that it became apparent the small troupe could well continue their ventures and even have a portion left for the young pilot, if he wished to stay.

It was a difficult decision for him to make, yet he had seen his friends safe and his wings yearned to stretch themselves; it was time for him to grow up at last. He left with fond farewells and sage advice, and his friends looked on with pride to see him so happy; he was doing exactly as he had always dreamed of doing.

What of those he left behind? The wise employer had fallen in love some time ago and finally spoke her heart aloud, though woe betide any who mentioned it without her permission. She carried her business from strength to strength and left her defeated ex-husband behind, never to bother them again. Her son was happier than ever, and rightfully proud of his part in rescuing their business; he was doing exactly as _he_ had always dreamed of doing. He was helping people.

The pilots, new and old, were rivals all their years, but rivals of the very best sort. They tested each other and kept each other sharp, and neither was ever bored again.

They did not lose contact with the dreamer who left them; none of them would have allowed that after all they had been through together. Things were different now, but some parts would never change, and ever after no matter where they were in the world, visiting one another became like coming home.

In short, much to the surprise of everyone but the kindly steward, they all really did live happily ever after.


End file.
